A Night To Remember
by mayorsq
Summary: David goes to the Rabbit Hole after a fight with Snow. Regina also happens to be there after a hard day at work. You know where this is going. EvilCharming Romance.


**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic so, please go easy on me. Two things you might wanna know:**

 **-Emma and Ruby are together in my story. I can't stand CS.**

 **-This fic takes place a little while after S6.**

 **Now, onto the story...**

* * *

Regina usually wouldn't be caught dead in a bar. Especially in a place like the rabbit hole. However, tonight she was making an exception. Things died down in Storybrooke after they defeated the black fairy so, that meant she had to get back to working again. Which lead her to where she was now, going to grab a drink after a particularly long and stressful day at the office.

As soon as she stepped into the bar she regretted it. The music was ridiculously loud, people were stumbling around, and the whole place just smelled terrible.

"What did you expect Regina? You're in the rabbit hole for goodness sake." She mumbled to herself.

She made her way over to a empty booth and sat down. She cringed as she looked over the sticky table and the leather seats that were ripped in various places. She waved over the bartender and ordered an apple martini.

Regina once again took a second to ask herself what she was doing here. This wasn't her. If she wanted a drink she would stay home and drink her cider. However, tonight she just felt like getting out. Henry was staying the night at a friends house and she didn't want to go home to her empty cold mansion. Besides, she needed to get out more. She rarely saw anyone now, it seemed like all she did was work, eat, and sleep.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the bartender brought her drink. She smiled politely and thanked him. She took a sip and grimaced slightly. It could taste worse, she guessed. Glancing around the bar, she saw Aurora and Philip dancing. They looked so happy.

Regina sighed, wishing she could have love like that. The brunettes eyebrows raised in surprise when she saw none other than Prince Charming sitting and nursing a drink at the bar.

 _'What is he doing here?'_ , Regina thought.

She decided to go over and ask him. After all they had made amends long ago, you may even be able to say they were friends.

"I wonder what people would think if they knew the deputy took an alcohol break." Regina said as she sat down next to him. She couldn't help but notice how sad and tired he looked.

David looked over at her, clearly shocked to see her there.

"Uhm...Emma took the night shift tonight." He replied.

Regina nodded. "So you decided to take advantage of your night off and have a drink?"

"Something like that." He replied and took a sip of his scotch.

He was shocked to find that he kind of wanted to tell her the real reason why he was there. But he couldn't, right? It was too personal.

"What are you having?" He motioned to her drink.

"Apple martini."

"Of course." He smiled lightly. What else did he expect? "What about you?"

Regina looked at him with a frown.

"Why are you here?" He elaborated. "This is the last place I expected to see you on a Thursday night."

"Well, tonight it was just what I needed." She looked down at her drink with a troubled expression.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"It's nothing serious, charming. I just needed a break that's all." She snapped lightly.

But of course that didn't satisfy the prince.

"A break from...?"

"From everything. I just need to forget everything for a little while." She sighed. "I thought coming here would help, but so far it's done nothing."

"Well, if you want to forget then let's forget." He waved over the bartender.

"What?"

"You're not the only one that could use some forgetting tonight, your majesty. I'll help you."

"How?"

The bartender approached where they were sitting.

"Two tequila shots." David ordered. The bartender nodded and walked away to get their drinks.

"If you think I'm going to drink tequila, you must already be wasted." She let out a disbelieving laugh.

"We'll see." Was all David said.

* * *

"Wow careful!" David exclaimed as he grabbed Regina's waist quickly to keep her from falling.

They were walking to Regina's house. They were both to drunk to drive and it would be a waste to call a cab when they were in walking distance of their houses anyway. It might have been a mistake because now they were stumbling down the cold sidewalk.

"You know I actually don't feel too drunk." Regina said cockily as she stumbled once more.

David had to hold back a snort. He had never seen her like this before. She was so carefree and bubbly, almost childlike. David himself was definitely drunk as well, although this thoughts were a bit more coherent than Regina's.

"Me neither." David replied with a smile as he put a steadying hand on her waist.

"Aye! Watch those hands mister." She pointed at him and giggled playfully.

David put his hands up in surrender although stayed close in case she took another tumble.

By the time they arrived at the mansion, the cold night air had sobered them up a bit. As Regina was digging through her purse to find her key she said, "thanks for walking me home."

"It was no problem." David smiled.

She locked eyes with him and tilted her head questioningly.

 _'Okay, that was pretty adorable.'_ , David thought to himself.

"Snow isn't worried that you're not home yet?"

David felt a pang of guilt at that. However, he then remembered how Snow had practically pushed him out of the apartment and the guilt faded.

"She knew I would be back late." David replied.

Even in her half drunken state, Regina could tell that something was truly troubling David. You could even tell in his physical appearance. He had dark circles under his eyes, his forehead was beginning to develop deep frown lines, and he kept nervously picking at his fingers.

"Would like to come in for a bit?" Regina asked.

David sighed in relief. He really didn't want to go home yet. He had no idea what kind of mood Snow would be in.

"Sure." He smiled.

David went and sat on the couch whilst Regina went to the kitchen to get them both a some water.

"Here you are." The brunette said as she handed David a glass of water.

"Thanks." He replied.

Regina plopped onto the couch with very little grace, proving that she was still quite tipsy.

"So, how about you tell me what is really bothering you tonight?" Regina said.

David looked at her with a innocent expression. "I already told you, I was just enjoying my night off work."

Regina narrowed her eyes at him in disbelief.

"It's true." David defended. But, as he stared into those warm brown eyes, he broke. "Sort of."

"So?" Regina pressed.

"Snow and I had a fight." He admitted. "She kicked me out."

Regina frowned, not necessarily expecting that. The perfect Snow White and Prince Charming fighting? She thought that would be impossible.

"Would you like to tell me what the fight was about?"

David hesitated. "I don't know. It's somewhat personal."

"Hey, I know we've been through a lot. You don't have to tell me, but I would like to think that we have gotten to a good place now. I hope that you know you can talk to me about anything." Regina smiled and lightly patted him on his knee.

David smiled. Yeah, they had come a long way. He just hoped Snow wouldn't be mad at him for talking to Regina about it.

"Snow wants to have another child."

"Oh." Regina said softly. "So, you fought about having a child?" She frowned.

"We fought because I said that I wasn't sure I wanted another child."

"Oh." Regina said again.

David looked at her in amusement. "Oh." He repeated.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes. "I'm just a bit shocked."

"That Snow wants another child or that I don't?"

"I always expected you and the princess to have a castle full of children so it doesn't surprise me that she wants more. It surprised me that you didn't. May I ask why you don't?"

"Well one reason is, we just got Emma back. I mean I know it's been a couple years, but it doesn't feel like it. Ever since we've found her we've been facing villains and escaping curses. It seems like we've barely gotten a moment of peace to really get to know her. Now we have that moment, the crisis is adverted for now and I want to take some time to really get to know her. Having another child, it would take up all of our time, I wouldn't get to focus on Emma." He took a deep breath and put his head in his hands.

"I can understand that." Regina replied. "But if you and Snow wanted another child you would still have nine months to focus on Emma, during the pregnancy." She put a soothing hand on his shoulder and rubbed lightly at the tense muscles.

David groaned slightly as Regina massaged his shoulder. She was really good at that.

Regina raised her eyebrows in amusement at the groan, but said nothing.

"I guess you're right, but I just don't think that now is a good time. I don't know it's like a gut feeling I have."

Regina could definitely understand that. She had always been someone who believed in going by her 'gut feeling' or instincts.

"Well, if you feel that it's not the right time then Snow is just going to have to accept that. Besides once you explain it to her, I'm sure she'll understand."

David nodded and cleared his throat, ready to change the topic. "Now it's your turn, you said you needed to 'forget' tonight. What are you trying to forget?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said, looking down.

"Please?" David smiled softly at her.

Regina, somehow finding herself unable to resist his charming (she inwardly snorted) smile, began to explain. "Have you ever spent the night at your house with no one else there?"

David frowned. "Uh yeah, a couple times."

"How did it feel?" She asked.

"Well, it felt empty, a little cold, quiet, and quite lonely." David said. He wondered where Regina was going with this.

"Try going home to that empty, cold, quiet, and lonely house every night." Was all she said.

David's heart broke at hearing that. He was sure it had completely shattered when he looked over at her and seen that her big brown eyes were full of tears.

"I'm so sorry, Regina." He said and slowly started to pull her into a hug, giving her enough time to back out.

She relaxed in his arms. It felt so nice to have someone here with her tonight. Even if he was going to leave in a little while. Henry seemed to spend most of his time away from her these days, either at Emma and Ruby's house or with a friend. It had been almost two years since she lost Robin, but it felt like yesterday. It never got easier. That's why she went to the rabbit hole, she did go to forget. To forget how alone she was.

David lightly stroked her arm. "I wish I could do something to help."

"I do too." Regina whispered and looked up at him.

David melted at how broken she looked. He hadn't seen her look like this since after the curse first broke and she had lost Henry. Correction, he had taken Henry. Gods, why did he do that? He wished he could sooth her pain. Show her that she wasn't alone or not cared for. He cared about her. They were friends after all.

He put his hand up against her face and ran his thumb over her cheek. It was damp with tears and he realized that's she was just staring at him, still crying, and shaking slightly. How could he comfort her? How could he distract her?

David found himself unconsciously leaning in closer. His nose touched hers. Now there foreheads were up against one another's. His lips parted and he captured hers.

It was the softest kiss Regina had ever experienced. She had watched him lean in, she debated pushing him away, but found that she couldn't. She realized this was how she could forget. This was how she could not be so alone.

David knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew that Snow would be crushed if she knew. However, he couldn't stop. He was surprised to find that he didn't want to. Her lips were so soft. The skin of her arms under his fingertips was smooth and warm. He ran his tongue against the seam of her lips, requesting entrance. She granted it immediately and he groaned as he felt her buttery soft tongue stroke against his.

Soon after that, they broke apart for air.

"Help me forget." She whimpered quietly. She knew it wasn't fair for her to ask so much of him. So she promised herself that she wouldn't push him, all he had to say was no.

David wasn't sure he could do this. _'What about Snow?'_ , He asked himself. Could he really do this to her? He was about to say no. That he was sorry, he couldn't do it. But then he saw the fear in Regina's eyes. He could see that she was waiting for the impending rejection that was bound to come out of his mouth. He gave in.

David crashed his lips against the brunettes. Threading his fingers through her silky hair and pulling her closer to him. The kiss was hot and passionate. Full of lust and longing. He slid his hands under her thighs and stood with her in his arms. They kissed as David carried her up the stairs to the bedroom.

* * *

David laid her down gently onto the bed. He crawled on top of her. Kissing her once more, before moving down to suck lightly on her neck.

Regina moaned quietly. His mouth was incredible. She didn't think that she had ever gotten so wet so fast. It was honestly a bit embarrassing how soaked she was.

"Can I take this off?" David asked whilst tugging lightly on one of the buttons on her blouse.

Regina nodded quickly. "Yes, please." She breathed.

David slowly unbuttoned her blouse and had to resist the urge to lick his lips as smooth tanned skin was revealed. He groaned as he took in the sight of her. He stared for a second, mesmerized by the sight of her chest moving up and down with each breath she took. He couldn't wait to take off her black lace bra and see the full breasts underneath.

Regina decided to get a hold of herself a bit and take action. She pulled David's shirt over his head. She knew he would be muscular and toned, but _damn._ He was perfect. She ran her hands slowly across his chiseled abs. Smirking when she felt David shiver at the light touch.

"Undress me." She whispered seductively into his ear.

David swore he could come from her voice alone in that moment. He followed her command and pulled her blouse the rest of the way off. Her slacks soon followed. Her legs were just as smooth and toned as the rest of her. David then reached under her and unsnapped her bra, Regina raised up slightly to give him room. Her breasts were just as perfect as he expected them to be. They were just begging to be sucked and fondled. He leaned down and captured a dark nipple between his lips.

Regina moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him in place. David took a minute sucking and nibbling at her nipples before his arousle finally got the best of him. He quickly unbuckled his belt and stood up off the bed to remove his jeans.

David stopped for a moment to take in the sight of her. She was laying there with her legs spread, nipples hard, and a hungry expression on her face. He had always thought she was gorgeous (how could he not?), but it was nothing compared to how she looked right now.

Regina watched him from her place sprawled out on the bed. She groaned as she saw the big tent in his dark boxers.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come fuck me, Charming?" She teased.

David chuckled lightly and got on his knees between her legs. He slowly ran his hands up her thighs before hooking his fingers in her underwear and slowly pulling them off. He licked his lips. Her pussy was so wet and perfect. He felt his mouth water. She looked so delicious. He couldn't help but lean down and swipe his tongue through her glistening folds. She tasted heavenly.

Regina was shocked when he moved suddenly, but moaned when his tongue hit her. David sucked and licked at her until Regina couldn't take it anymore. She needed him so bad.

"David please. Fuck me." She breathed.

The blonde complied, placing one last firm lick against her clit, before getting up once more to remove his boxers.

As soon as Regina caught sight of his cock she moaned out loud. He was perfect. Thick and long, gods she was going to be sore tomorrow, but it would be worth it.

Once David had taken off his boxers he kneeled between her legs once more. He slowly rubbed the head of his cock through her folds. They both moaned at the sensation.

"Ready for me?" David asked.

"Yes." She breathed and then added shyly, "just go slow, it's been a while."

"Of course." David replied with a soft smile.

David pressed the head of his cock into her entrance. Letting it slip in at a slow pace. Damn she was tight.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut as David entered her. She could feel her walls stretching to accommodate his length. She felt a tinge of pain before it all went away and was replaced with pure pleasure as David pressed his thumb firmly against her clit.

"Oh fuck, David." Regina breathed when he started pumping into her deeply.

David groaned as he felt Regina's wet tight walls around him. He had never felt anything like it. He picked up his pace gradually. Until he was pounding into her. All that could be heard throughout the mansion was moans and groans, heavy breathing, skin slapping, and the sound of Regina's wetness. It was erotic.

Regina shuddered as David hit a particularly delicious spot inside of her. Her low moans were now turning into screams of pleasure.

David was sure he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Regina had her head thrown back. Her breasts were bouncing in time with his thrusts. He loved the way her nails were digging into his back, creating the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain.

He soon felt Regina getting close. Her walls clenching and unclenching rapidly and wetness was seeping out of her at this point. He started rubbing her clit quickly. Then, he dipped his head down to suck and nip at her nipples.

That drove Regina crazy. She arched her back sharply, screaming out. "Fuck David!"

David hummed, creating delicious vibrations against her sensitive breasts.

"Yes yes! David, I'm going to c-cum." Her body starting shaking lightly in pleasure. She could feel herself right there at the edge. Needing just a little something to push her over.

David removed his mouth from her breast. He started pounding into her even harder, going as deep into her as he could on each thrust. He leaned over her, whispering in her ear, "cum for me, my queen."

That was all it took to send Regina over that tortures edge. She let out a piercing scream as she came. She felt David release into her right as her orgasm was winding down. It sent a whole new wave of pleasure through her as she felt his hot cum fill her.

As they both came down from their high, Regina let out a soft, "fuck".

David chuckled as he laid himself on his side next to her, resting on his elbow.

"Good?" He asked.

"Perfect." She replied with a satisfied smile on her gorgeous face. She had never felt anything like it.

David had to agree. That was no doubt, the best orgasm he had ever experienced. Never knowing he could release that much at one time.

He smiled as he watched her eyes slowly close, sleep overtaking her. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

For a moment, he debating going home. Surely, Snow was worried. However, as he laid there watching Regina sleep. With her looking so peaceful and stunning. He decided to stay. To snuggle up with the brunette and ignore his problems. After all, wasn't that what this night was about? To forget.

* * *

 **Should I continue this story?**


End file.
